herofandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear (FNAF World)
'Freddy Fazbear '''is the main antagonist of the ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''franchise. He is also the main protagonist of ''FNaF World, being one out of eight unlockable characters from the start of the game. Freddy is seen on the overworld, representing the player's team as you move around. Appearance Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with two round articulated ears that are capable of moving backwards and forwards and dark blue eyes. He has somewhat thick eyebrows, and a large black nose on the middle of his face which honks when you touch it on the title screen. He has a large set of teeth, four fingers and three toes, and holds a microphone with his right hand. In FNaF World He is one of the first characters. Freddy is relatively easy to use and understand. He is capable of dealing decent damage during the early parts of the game thanks to Pizza Wheel and Birthday combined. While Mic Toss is good against bosses due to single attacks, dealing more damage the multi-hit attacks. In most regular fights, players spam Freddy's Pizza Wheel attack. It's his most reliable method of damaging the hordes of enemies players face. The only time Mic Toss should be used is when there is only one enemy left or during boss fights for the increased single target damage. Birthday is a situational attack. If facing one of the tougher groups of enemies the player may fight during the early game, it may be wise to use Birthday. Its strength, defence, and speed buffs make it incredibly useful during tougher fights; however, use a turn to buff yourself instead of attacking. Also, Birthday only lasts for 1 attack per animatronic, and rarely 2. It should only be used if you plan to do an all out attack right after. In the end, Adventure Freddy is an all-around, good starting character, filling most roles other than support during the early game, with decent damage and Birthday being a situational, but useful, ability. He should be paired with other starting characters and some of the Phantom characters if lacking in damage. However, Freddy shouldn't be used for too long; and, he should be replaced with another heavy hitter as soon as possible. He is quickly outclassed by characters such as Phantom Mangle's Pizza Wheel 2 attack, or Withered Bonnie's Eye Laser and Unscrew attacks. Other team members should start replacing the minor support role that his Birthday ability gives. While in the late game, like most starting characters, Freddy becomes useless once you get to the Endo and Nightmare characters, as they are both substantially better at supporting and attacking respectively. With support abilities like Neon Wall, Power Song, Armour Song, Speed Song, Birthday Gifts(gift boxes), etc., Birthday would better be rendered as obsolete. Attacks like Bite 2, Mega Bite, Pizza Wheel 2, Escape Key, Unscrew 2, Freddles and especially Cosmic Song 2 severely outclass Pizza Wheel and Mic Toss combined when it comes to attacking. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Male Category:Horror Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Successful Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Dimwits Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Lawful Neutral